Never Ending Adventure
by Lan Yue Hime
Summary: Coughing, Bokomon looked at the kids with the most serious look he could muster, and said, “Actually, it hasn’t been well at all.”... read to find out why... chapter 3 updated: Digital World
1. Prologue

**Never Ending  
Adventure**

**Prologue**

Ophanimon glanced out the window of her castle and sighed. How long has it been since the last time? A year, thought Ophanimon. Only a year and it's happening again, when will this constant conflicts of hatred and evil end? Will it really never end? The angel type digimon was deep within thought, and only broke out of it when someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in," said Ophanimon, temporarily pushing away her thoughts to face her visitor.

The huge door was pushed open as a fairly young woman walked inside in a dripping wet raincoat made out of grass. She took off her coat and hat, threw them aside on a couch rather forcefully. Brushing her hair off her face so she could see, the young woman looked at Ophanimon with a grim expresion and said, "Call the Digidestines."

* * *

I'm rewriting my last story Your destiny is now starting, It's still not good because my horrible writing skills. I know I have mistakes in my writing, but hey, I'm still very young. Try guessing my age, and I bet you will think of an age younger than my actual age. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this story. Yes, I know this prologue is short, very short. -Lan Yue Hime

P.S this is a prologue, so the plot has still to come, please wait for future stories


	2. Old Friend

**Never Ending  
Adventure**

**  
Chapter One  
Old Friend**

"Hmm….So this is where he is."

* * *

Kouichi shivered. For some reason he has been doing so these days and still haven't found out why. At first he thought it was when Takuya and Koji was planning a matchmaking for him when they thought that he had a crush on Ichigo Yamamoto in room 2-1. But after the misunderstanding was over, Kouichi still had times when he would suddenly shiver. 

"Earth to Kouichi!" said a voice as he jumped right in front of Kouichi.

"T-takuya! S-stop doing that!" exclaimed Kouichi still a bit shock from the surprise attack.

"Sorry, it's that you were about to cross the road when the light was still green."

Kouichi blinked, Takuya was right, he really was about to cross the street when the cars were still moving. The boy sighed and gave himself a mental note to pull himself together.

"Kouichi..."

Kouichi turned around and saw his brother, Koji, looking very concerned. Maybe a bit too concerned.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" yelled Koji, looking rather desperate, "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED FOR GOD SAKE!!! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO TO YOU!! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, OR YOU WILL BE RUN OVER SOMEDAY!!!"

Koji stopped to take a deep breath and continued, "I ALMOST DIE FROM A HEART ATTACK. DO YOUR BROTHER TO DIE FROM A HEART ATTACK? DO YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT ME TO DIE LIKE THAT?"

Takuya and Kouichi were quite shocked seeing a young boy who rarely even utter more then two sentences, just shouted and looking desperate at the same time. Koji was still glaring (and fuming) at his brother,demanding a good answer.

"Koji….you know that is not true," now it was Kouichi's time to be desperate, he didn't know what to do. Should he tell them? They might say that he's being paranoid or something. The twin was still thinking of an answer when the school bell started to ring, temporarily saving him from the need to answer, though now he had to worry about getting to school.

* * *

Koji, Takuya, and Kouichi collapsed onto their desks, panting from the exhausting running. They were late, but they made it before the teacher did. They were still panting ( Zoe was giving them a pitiful look) when the classroom teacher walked in. 

The teacher, Mr. Sato, did a small cough to calm down the students who didn't realize he came in and were still chatting. When finally the children got silent (which took Mr. Sato five coughs) the old teacher announced, in a small and feeble voice, that a transfer student would be joining the class.

"A transfer student?" muttered Zoe so that only Takuya, Koji and Kouichi could hear, "In the middle of the school year?"

* * *

A student got up from the chair and started to walk towards her classroom, room number 2-2.

* * *

"She has been living in America for some time, so..." said Mr. Sato in his rasping voice. 

"Hmm….America huh? That would be funny if it was her, but of course that's not possible," Kouichi said to himself with a small smile. But then something hit him. If it really _is_ her at least that would explain the times when he shivered for no reason.

"But then again that's impossible," laughed Kouichi quietly making Zoe, Takuya, and Koji stare at him.

At that moment the door of the classroom slid opened and a girl walked in. She had coal black hair, icy aqua eyes, and an amazingly nicely built body for a seventh grader. Kouichi's jaw dropped.

"Hello my name is Tsukiko Suzuki," smiled the transfer student, "Since I've been gone for five years, my Japanese isn't that good, so please take good care of me."

Tsukiko bowed, looked up and said, "I'm also childhood friends with Kouichi, the one who still wet the bed at the age of seven."

* * *

Hi, Lan Yue Hime here! I know this chapter isn't that good, but it's better the old version in Your Destiny is Now Starting. The plot hasn't been shown yet, but it will, so those who actually want to read this, please just bare with me a bit. And sorry to all those who didn't like the way I made Koji act. He still will be his cool self, but very protective of his brother. Oh, and sorry to the part where Tsukiko said that Kouichi still wet the bed at the age of seven, I just had to add that. :)  



	3. The Call and the Surprise

**Never Ending  
Adventure**

**Chapter Two  
The Call and the Surprise**

The classroom bell rang, marking the end of lesson. Students rushed out, eager to get some food to eat for lunch and while at it, teased Kouichi.

"Tsukiko!"

The transfer student turned around at the call of her name to see a very disgruntled childhood friend.

"What was that for? Talking about my past like that to everyone in the room. I know you have a habit of teasing people, but don't you think that's a bit too far?" demanded Kouichi.

"Oi, Kouichi, did you really still wet the bed at the age of seven?" asked Takuya walking towards them with the other digidestineds right behind.

Kouichi turned to a shade of pink.

"Even I didn't do that," said Tommy looking at Kouichi with blinking eyes.

Kouichi turned to a shade of red.

"Well nobody is perfect," sighed JP sympathetically while Takuya nods.

Kouichi turned to a shade of brilliant purple (Tsukiko starts to feel sorry for him).

"You guys stop teasing him!" snapped Zoe, "And Koji, say something, he's your brother!"

Koji glanced at his older twin brother and sighed. He walked towards Kouichi and whispered something in his ear. Immediately Kouichi's mood changed into a beaming smile.

"Well then," said Kouichi cheerfully, "shall we get some lunch?"

* * *

"So," said Takuya to Koji as they carried food to a lunch table, "what did you say to your brother?" 

Koji ignored Takuya, but a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

* * *

Takuya and Koji arrived at the lunch table with everyone's food packed in their arms just in time to see Tsukiko attempting to apologize to Kouichi who was pretending that she wasn't even there. 

"Come on Kouichi," pleaded Tsukiko with her hands together, a praying look with puppy eyes, "please forgive me."

Kouichi glanced at her, sighed and said, "Since we just met after so many years, I'll overlook this one.

Smiling with glee, Tsukiko started to take out her lunch, which was in a very huge Chinese style lunchbox.

"Wow...Are you really going to eat all that?" asked Takuya as he passed around the digidestineds' lunch.

"Of course, what else am I suppose to do with it?

"Glutton" muttered Koji, taking a bite in his bread.

Tsukiko turned and stared at Koji then said with a sweet smile, "Is it wrong to eat a healthy lunch?"

"You don't need to eat that much," replied Koji.

"So you are saying that it's my fault that I was raised and born this way?" Tsukiko shot back, still with a smile.

The rest stared at them as if they were watching a tennis rally, but besides hitting a ball back and forth nonstop, it was replaced by words. After watching the two of them - Tsukiko with her smile, and Koji with his bread - it was quite clear to all of the digidestineds that they would never get along.

* * *

After several minutes the word rally between Koji and Tsukiko changed from food to health, teachers, classes, American Universities, and finally politics. With some convincing and nudging, the two finally stopped, leaving them with no winner. 

"Kouichi," said Tsukiko, going back to her enormous lunch, "can you come to my house after school? Oh, and the rest of you come too, okay?"

"Um...I guess I have time to, but not for a long time, because of homework and an upcoming test," replied Kouichi looking, for some reason, strange.

* * *

After the school bell rang loudly as always, the Chosen Children waited outside the school gate for Tsukiko. Five minutes pass. Ten minutes pass. Twenty minutes passed with no sign of her. 

"You know, she's awfully late for someone who invited us," muttered Takuya grumbling as he kicks small rock out of complete boredom.

After waiting for three more minutes, which seemed to the digidestineds a complete hour, Koji said to his older twin brother, "What's wrong?"

"W-what? What do you mean?" stammered Kouichi taken back from the abrupt question.

Koji glared at him, "You know what I mean, Kouichi. Your face was pale when Tsukiko invited us to her house.

The other digidestineds turned to face the brothers, not knowing what Koji meant, but wanted to know. Feeling everybody's gaze on him, Kouichi decided to tell them what was on his mind.

Sighing, he said, "It's her parents."

There was silence, silence that only lasted for ten seconds. "What? That's it?" asked Takuya, who was obviously hoping for something much more interesting and exciting. "Nothing else? What's so wrong about her parents? I mean, it's not like you're going to propose to their daughter and you are afraid they won't like you!"

"Of-of course not!" said Kouichi, stammering yet again while the others laugh. "It's just...it's just that...her parents would hit her for bringing over strangers!"

There was a deep silence, and this time it was filled with shock.

"Tsukiko once forgot her homework at school, so I went to her house to give it to her," said Kouichi rather fast, as his audience stared at him, "After I arrived to her house and gave her the homework and was walking back home, I realized I needed to remind her to get to school early. So I ran back and was about to knock on the door, when I heard sounds of slapping and yelling coming from inside. Next day the teacher said that Tsukiko was sick so she couldn't go to school, but the real reason was because the injuries made from her parents were probably extremely showy and people would know at first guess the reason for the bruises on her body. The students started thinking she was a very ill person from the constant notice to school saying that she was sick!"

Seeing the digidestineds horrified looks, Kouichi, who taking a deep breath from all the quick talking, thought all of them finally understood, but the looks was for a different reason.

"So you knew?"

Kouchi whipped around to see Tsukiko smiling at him.

"T-Tsukiko! Well you see...um...uh..."

"There's nothing to worry about, cute, little Kouichi!" exclaimed Tsukiko as she puts poor, little Kouichi in a headlock. "I live with my sister right now, so it doesn't really matter."

Then letting go of Kouichi, who was just about to die from the lack of air passing through his lungs, Tsukiko started to run. Looking back she said, "Come now, don't be too slow!"

"She has no right to say that, considering that she was the last to get here," grumbled Koji.

* * *

"Here it is," said Tsukiko smiling as she showed them her house which, the digidestineds noticed in shock, was hardly just a house. It was in fact a huge mansion with an even bigger fountain and a much, much bigger garden. The jaws of the Chosen Children dropped a mile. After a couple of minutes filled with convincing, the ones that seemed to refuse to enter such an extravagant house, gave in, and they all went inside. 

With Tsukiko leading, the group found their way to a rather plain door. Thinking with a great relief that at least there was a normal, plain room in the mansion, the seventh graders gladly walked in through the doorway to only find, to their horrified disappointment, that the room was far from "normal" and "plain." Instead it was extremely flamboyant.

"Yeah, I know, its strikingly elaborate," sighed Tsukiko, "my sister was responsible for this. Well, come in and I'll get some drinks."

Takuya, Kouichi, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, and JP all sat down on some seats, which everyone of them looked different from the other.

Tsukiko came back after some minutes, carry a tray of cool water with a small, sliced piece of lemon at the bottom. After passing the cups around she sat down on a chair (it had mathematics written all over it). Taking a sip she said, "It's about time now."

Not knowing what she meant, Zoe opened her mouth and was about to ask when her cell phone, including all the rest, besides Tsukiko, started to rang. All of them, not counting the one who didn't received a message drank her water peacefully, took out their phones and what they saw made their hearts skip several beats. The note on every single phone said, "Your help is needed, digidestineds. Take the 5:00 p.m. underground train at the Shibuya Station."

Jumping onto their feet, the digidestineds hurried towards the door.

"Sorry, but we are going somewhere," they said in unison rather quickly.

Taking another sip, Tsukiko said, "Off being the digidestineds again?"

They stopped right in front of the door, their hearts beating fast."How did you know?" was what all of them wanted to ask, but they were silenced by Tsukiko's cold, icy stare,

"Wondering how I knew?" asked Tsukiko as she placed her glass cup on the table, "It only makes sense for me to find out about the current Chosen Children, considering that I was a member of the very first group to go to the Digital World."

* * *

**Author's Area:**

Finally! I finished it! I was very late because I was on a vacation. I know this chapter isn't as good as I could had made it to be, but oh well.( Yes, there's plenty of grammar and spelling mistakes.) If anyone had watch the first Digimon season, they would have come to the part that mentioned a group of digidestineds that came before the heroes of season one. Tsukiko is (in my dream world) one of them.

-Lan Yue Hime


	4. Digital World

**Never Ending  
Adventure**

**Chapter Three**  
Digital World

* * *

"W-what?" gasped Koji with wide eyes. 

"There were others before us?" asked Takuya staring at Tsukiko.

"And you were one of them?" said Zoe, her left hand over her mouth.

"But how though? How did you go to the Digital World? Did Ophanimon called you?" demanded Kouichi.

Tsukiko looked at Kouichi and smiled, "When my parents were hitting me, now there's no reason to look so shock, I was wishing to get out of there. To get far away from my parents reach, and then there I was, falling from the sky in the Digital World. Quite a shocking event that was, falling like that," said Tsukiko sighing as she recalled the past, "I mean, imagine suddenly falling from the sky and not knowing why or how. I seriously thought I was going insane."

"So you were one of the Legendary Warriors? Were you Fairymon or Ranamon?" asked Tommy, "Who was Chakmon?

"One question at a-" started Tsukiko but was broke off by JP.

"Ranamon, huh? I can't imagine you as Fairymon, but definitly Calmaramon," said JP in a thinking pose.

Tsukiko throws her empty glass cup at JP.

"Hey what was that for?" yelled JP angrily rubbing his bruised forehead.

"Why would you think I would be that vain Ranamon and that ugly Calmaramon?" Tsukiko shouted back, but then she stopped for a moment and thought out loud, "The Ancient Legendary Warrior of Water is cool though. She can make and control a tsunami with her Great Maelstrom attack, and turn water into crystalline structures to shoot at her enemies. Very strong indeed, yes, and extremely beautiful."

Tsukiko grins as she daydreams about her being AncientMermaimon while the digidestineds said to themselves, "This is why she would be perfect for as Ranamon."

"So you were Fairymon and Shutumon?" asked Zoe eagerly.

"Nope," grinned Tsukiko, who obviously enjoying the guessing game."

"Then who were you? Unless," Takuya leaned forward and said quietly, "you got a male one?"

Tsukiko glared at Takuya who, out of fear, retreated. She took another sip of her fresh water – apparently she brought another filling knowing that she would be using one to hit JP's head - that had a tint of lemon and told all of them to sit down. When everyone of them sat down on their chairs (the one Koji sat on looked suspiciously like a foot), Tsukiko said, "I had a digimon partner."

"Huh?"

The coal, black, hair girl rolled her aqua eyes, "I said, I had a digimon partner! "

"So...you basically really never fought? " said Koji rather bluntly.

"No," Tsukiko looked liked she was asked this question quite a few times, "We fight together. Our partners needs us for energy from our will power, inner believes, and care. It's the same for us, we need them for what they give off and their attachment to us."

"When you said "we", do you mean the other ones that went with you the the Digital World?" asked Kouichi.

Tsukiko nods, while Takuya exclaimed, "Wow...I never thought there were others like us out there!"

"Really? None of you ever thought why the digimon knew that the creatures that intruding in their world was called 'human'?"

"Uh..."

Looking a bit skeptical, Tsukiko said, "I can't believe none of you ever realized this fact. I mean you are not even the second group to go to the Digital World."

"Hey! So, what's the point of telling us these things? Were you sent by Ophanimon?" retorted Koji, offended.

"Sent by Ophanimon?"

All of them froze, sweat started rolling down their skin. They wanted to run, run to a place where no one could find them, but they couldn't. No matter how much they urged their feet to move, they couldn't. All they could do was stare in the icy cold eyes of a being that should not exist.

"Sent by Ophanimon?" repeated Tsukiko, her face hard like a demon, and emitting an aura of extreme hate. "You mean the one who abandoned my group? You mean the one that threw us away after we finished what she told us to do?"

The Digidestineds did not know what to do finally, Kouichi asked, "What do you mean?"

To their surprise, her face changed to show a sad expression, "Takuya."

"Yes!"

"Nobody died in your group?"

"Wh-what? Of course not! They are all in front of you!" Takuya waved his hand, showing Tsukiko that Kouichi, Koji, JP, Zoe, and Tommy, was still whole and alive."

"Those in my group died."

"What?" This was something none of the Chosen Children expected, mainly because they did not ever truly thought that they could have actually died in the digital world.

"Then what are you going to do?" said Kouichi, his face full of sadness.

Tsukiko smiled a cold smile, "Do I have to put it more clearly? I hate all of you, I hate none of you have ever felt what I felt in the Digital World. So," Tsukiko gave them the most demon-like glare yet, "I will personally kill all of you."

A chill went through them, but then Tsukiko did something really unexpected. She looked at her watch and said, "Oops, I talked to long, if we don't go now we would be late for the train."

There was silence, then, "&$(&?!?"

Tsukiko plugged her ears as a roar of shouts swept at her.

* * *

All of them where on the train to the Digital World, and all, but one, were in a very bad mood.

"Aw, don't be mad, it's going to ruin my mood?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?" The Digidestineds asked furiously.

"Because, your reactions were hilarious!" giggled Tsukiko.

"DEMON!"

But before they could continue, they arrived. Though it's been a while since any of them first stepped on the land, they were there now, there at the Digital World.

* * *

**Author's Area:**

Well, that sure took a long time to do considering it was really short... I hope you guys like this story so far.

-Lan Yue Hime


	5. Ophanimon

Never Ending

Adventure

Chapter Four

Ophanimom

It was night time. The train station was empty, no one was in sight. That was quite sensible of course, since it was night time and most reasonable digimon would be at home in their cozy beds. And the nocturnal ones? They wouldn't bother going to a place that was completely empty. Yes, it was absolutely empty._ Was_ empty. Yes, _was _empty.

A trailmon named Wormon came rushing into the station. With a sudden push on the breaks, he came to a stop. The doors opened and there stood seven children, all grinning from ear to ear and with an air of extreme happiness. No digimon would have guessed who these little kids were. They might have some ideas. Thoughts. But none of them would be anywhere close to the Legendary Warriors, though one of them wasn't. Nope, the girl with coal, black hair and cold, hard, aqua eyes was not a Legendary Warrior, but she had seen the Digital World when it was only a century old.

"I'm back! I really back! cried Tsukiko, overwhelmed with joy. Maybe a bit to much at that considering that she started to run around in circles, eyes shining like stars.

"Is she always like this?" questioned Takuya whispering in Kouichi ear.

"No, she tends to...um act a bit calmer..."

"Well, I can understand why she's so happy. I mean, we are back, back to wear we all first met," said Zoe, smiling an understanding smile.

" I know! Isn't it great to be here again? Though I at first was constantly crying to get home," exclaimed Tommy, a bit embarrassed.

"And remember how I tried to convince you to go home with me?" asked J.P. joining the conversation.

"Yeah, and while at it, I saved both of your of buts!"

"Hey! Stop trying to be mister cool guy!" retorted Tommy and J.P. in unison.

"I bet Koji did looked really cool," chuckled Kouichi, then giving a sad smile he said, "Wish I was there to see it."

All of them looked down, ashamed. Caught up in their own little memories, they had forgotten that Kouichi was not with them when they were collecting their spirits, and how he almost killed them.

"Are you guys just going to stand all night?" asked Tsukiko, hands on hips.

" YOU _ARE NOT _THE ONE TO TELL ELSE THAT!!"

Taken aback, Tsukiko was about to ask what she did wrong when a small cough came from the Digidestined's feet. They peered down to see a small white digimon with a horn on his head and wearing a rainbow striped body warmer around his waist.

"Bokomon!" exclaimed the Legendary Warriors.

"What-a-mon?" inquired Tsukiko, a bit confused.

"What happened to your old body warmer? asked Takuya, completely ignoring Tsukiko, and was enjoying it.

The white digimon smiled and blushed, "Well, I wanted to greet my old companions with something a bit fancier."

"Yep! You kept staring at yourself in the mirror, checking yourself out!"

This time a light yellow digimon, resembling a comic style bunny wearing boxers, approached the children with a stupid grin on his face. However, his smile was wiped off when Bokomon pull his pants rather hard.

"What do you mean checking yourself out? Do you even know what that means?" gritted Bokomon as he continued pulling his companion pants with all his might.

* * *

They, that is the Chosen Children and the two digimon, were riding a trailmon that arrived three minutes after Bokomon and Neemon showed themselves to the Digidestineds. The children (not counting Tsukiko, who was still pissed that they ignored her) were showering question onto Bokomon and Neemon.

"So what have you been doing lately?" asked Tommy excitedly.

"What been going on in the Digital World?" Zoe questioned.

"Yeah, why were we called back?" inquired Koji, eyes serious.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving."

"How can both of you be thinking of that now?" demanded Koji, "It's crucial to know why we were called back! "

"I have some food," chirped Kouichi, but instantly regretted saying this for he earned himself a glare from Koji.

Fortunately for Kouichi, this glare didn't last long, for Koji had brought his attention back at Bokomon who was now looking nervous. (This of course looked quite weird with Neemon picking his nose right next to him. This earned him another snap at his pants.)

Coughing, Bokomon looked at the kids with the most serious look he could muster, and said, "Actually, it hasn't been well at all."

* * *

In a land with beautiful flowers and singing birds all around, flirting with each other, a young woman with short raven hair sat next to a small pond, swaying her hand back and forth in it. And as if she had lost interest in the crystal clear pond, the young woman took her hand out and reached for the nearest flower. She plucked it out of the ground and brought it to her nose. Smelling the sweet fragrance, the lady smiled and whispered in a deep, rich voice that could cause anyone listening to come to her, willing to be her slave, just to hear her speak...

"So they have come," she placed the flower on the ground and walked away, leaving a crumbled, black object that was once a beautiful, sparkling flower.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'hasn't been well at all'?"demanded Koji, raising his voice and bring everyone, including Tsukiko, into the conversation.

"Well first of all, a year has passed,"

This made Takuya laugh, which was joined in by the rest, "Haha...a year you say...haha...we know that already...hehe...trying to be funny now?"

"Shut up, you dumb ass!"

Everybody looked towards Tsukiko, who was wearing a serious look, beads of sweat were falling down her face. This made Kouichi worried, he had never seen her look so nervous. However Takuya didn't care, he was annoyed with Tsukiko already and what she just shouted at him didn't make it any better.

"Geeze, what is your problem? So what, a year has passed, big deal!" retorted Takuya.

Tsukiko glared at what Takuya said and snarled at him, "It is a big deal!" She stared fiercely at them, "Why do you think all of you know that a year has passed?"

"Because...a year has passed at home...?" started Koji and stopped. His eye widened. His brother's also.

The others didn't get it, especially Takuya, J.P., and Tommy. Then Zoe muttered, "Wait...the time on Earth and the Digital World is different."

"Bingo. That's right, the time here and at home are different. This time should move at a lot faster rate then ours, a year on Earth could equal a hundred years in the Digital World. Yet, only a year has passed," Tsukiko glanced out the window and uttered under her breath, "The last time that happened my companions were killed."

Tsukiko... Kouichi thought. He really didn't know that much had happen in those few years. I wonder just how far apart we are now.

"But the past is the past, tell me Bokomon, what is the rest of the bad news you have for us?"

The attention was yet again brought back at Bokomon. The horned digimon sighed, as if he really didn't want to tell them more. "Second, a strange person has been going around and kidnapping digimon. No, I'm not finish yet. And lastly," Bokomon paused as the others gulped, "PATAMON IS MISSING!"

"Eh...?" It was the only reaction they could give. True it was a big deal, but the Digidestineds were expecting worse.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Bokomon went on. "My poor baby wondering all alone in this time? What if he-"

So the trip went on as the mother/father digimon went on with his hysteria.

* * *

After another thirty minutes of Bokomon's out loud worries, they had arrived at Ophanimon's castle, looking as magnificent as ever. The children and the two digimon went in and walked around until coming upon a large set of doors decorated in ancient symbols to deflect evil. Takuya, as the leader (something Tsukiko doesn't approve of since she was the leader of her group) knocked at the door. A voice came from inside, welcoming them in as the doors slowly opened by themselves.

In front of a shiny desk was a angelic figure. She turned around holding a small winged creature and smiled at them, "Welcome back, Digidestineds."

* * *

That took a long time...--

Sorry about that I had writers block (yes, I also had homework). I hope you guys like this chapter, if there isn't anything you don't like, tell me. thank you.

-Lan Yue Hime


End file.
